Jimmy.avi
JIMMY.AVI Je suis une grande fan du groupe Avenged Sevenfold. En 2008, j'ai été dévastée d'apprendre la mort de Jimmy "The Rev" Sullivan, car il etait de loin mon préféré du groupe. Comme la majorité des fans, j'ai tenté de comprendre, et je suis devenue l'une de ces fans qui croient que The Rev s'est en fait suicidé. Tout ce qu'il manquait c'était des preuves. Je cherchais sur Wikipédia, sur des forums, dans des articles, des blogs, que des suppositions, aucunes preuves. J'ai été comme ça plusieurs mois. La seule preuve peut-être valide était la chanson "Fiction", qui serait sa lettre d'adieux, mais ce n'était pas une preuve très solide. Désespérée, j'utilisai moj dernier recours : le deep web. J'y etais déjà allée, donc je savais bien évidemment la marche à suivre. Arrivée sur le Hidden Wiki, je descendai l'écran pour trouver le lien désiré, et voilà, Avenged Sevenfold en vue, je cliquai dessus. Une biographie un peu barbante comparée à celle sur Wikipédia. Tout de même, il y avait certains détails croustillants, l'adresse des membres, comment contacter leurs anciens dealers, la longueur de leurs *****, puis je tombai sur un lien, Jimmy.avi que ça s'appellait. Jimmy? Comme Jimmy Sullivan? The Rev? Curieuse, poussée par mon instinct de fan, je cliquai sur le lien vidéo. Erreur. La vidéo commença et était visiblement filmée en mode vertical, à l'aide d'un téléphone. Le visage de Jimmy apparut. Il n'avait pas les cheveux noirs, mais blonds, sa couleur naturelle. Il semblait en douleur, ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de larmes. Il soupira et se mit à parler. "Christmas has passed. I love Christmas! It's just magic." Il prit une pause, essuya une larme et continua avec son éternel zozotement. "I'm always glad when it's Christmas, because I'm with my best friends." Il déposa son téléphone et on entendit des bruits de verre, de bouteilles et de liquide versé. Il revint, reprenant son téléphone, un grand verre à la main. "This, this is alcohol, this is ethanol. There are drugs in it. This is now a cocktail. A Brompton Cocktail." Jimmy prit une grande inspiration et bu une gorgée de son verre. À ce moment je compris, je compris que je venais de tomber sur la preuve manquante. Le seul problème, cette preuve était beaucoup trop troublante pour être révélée. The Rev continuait, gorgée après gorgée, de boire son poison ou comme il l'appelait, son Brompton Cocktail. Ces derniers mots me troublèrent. "You. I know you are watching. I want you to know that I love you. I love you, no matter who you are. I love everyone." Et sur ce, il s'effondra au sol, et la vidéo s'arrêta. J'étais troublée. Je croyais, en cherchant des preuves, tomber sur une lettre, un interview des membres du groupes, pas son suicide! Qui voudrait assister au suicide de The Rev? Certainement pas moi! Épuisée, confuse, j'allai me coucher. Et je fis un rêve très étrange. Jimmy se tenait devant moi, nous étions dans le noir total. "I will give you my spirit" Il me dit ceci et disparut dans un rayon de lumière éblouissant. Je me réveillai, mon ordinateur encore allumé sur la vidéo du suicide. Je la revisionnai, espérant que j'avais tout imaginé. Malheureusement, tout était bien réel. À la fin de la vidéo cependant, mon ordi bugua et se redémarra. Et l'horreur. En fond d'écran, j'avais la photo du corps de Jimmy au sol. Je sursautai et changeai l'écran immédiatement, mais l'image ne changeait pas. Alors j'éteignit l'ordinateur, mais avant que l'écran ne s'éteigne, trois mots apparurent. "I love you" et un dernier mot apparut, comme une signature. "Jimmy" Il faut dire qu'après ces évènements, j'ai eu un élan musical, car maintenant je joue de la batterie et je maîtrise toutes les techniques que The Rev utilisait. Juste comme ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai commencé la batterie. J'ai aussi joué dans deux groupes. C'est comme si Jimmy m'avait vraiment aidé. Chaque nuit, chaque rêve, il apparaissait et me montrait de nouvelles techniques. À mon réveil, je les essayait tout de suite. C'était très étrange qu'un batteur décédé dont j'ai vu la mort m'aide à me perfectionner. Le premier groupe dans lequel j'ai joué était ringard, inintéressant. Le deuxième par contre, je l'ai formé avec mon meilleur ami et sa copine. Tout semblait bien aller pour moi. C'est parti en clafouti il y a à peu près une semaine. Un soir, en rêve, Jimmy apparut. Il avait l'air sérieux. "I'm sorry you will have to live this" me dit-il. Je me réveillai en un instant. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? La même journée, en après-midi, je fis une attaque cardiaque. Les médecins m'ont annoncés que j'avais quelque chose au cœur, ils ne savaient pas trop ce que c'était. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est que je ne ferais pas long feu. La nuit suivante, Jimmy revint et ces seuls mots furent "Rejoins-moi" Les jours suivants, il me disait toujours la même chose. Seulement, ce matin, j'ai compris. Au moment où j'écris ceci, j'ai déjà ingéré ce que The Rev appelle un Brompton Cocktail. Et je veux seulement te dire quelque chose, à toi qui lit ma lettre : Je t'aime. J'aime tout le monde. P.S.: Cette creepypasta n'est en aucun cas faite pour insulter ou changer l'image de The Rev. Il est l'un de mes idoles et je sentais que quelqu'un devait faire une creepy sur lui. Après tout, l'un de ces surnoms est Fiction, n'est-ce pas? Rock In Peace, Jimmy. foREVer Catégorie:Creepypasta